ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vulpimancer
Vulpimancers are a species from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Vulpimancers are far more animalistic than humanoid. Ranging from adult human size to several times the size of a human. Vulpimancers seem to be dog-like when young and become more cat-like when they are mature. They also grow tails. Besides orange, Vulpimancers can also be grayish blue. Gender Differances Mature male Vulpimancers have stripes on their backs, females don't. Female Vulpimancers have more creamish fur. Behavior Vulpimancers are not very friendly with their own kind, but this is a common trait among animals that aren't family. Vulpimancers normally live hunting down whatever they can find to eat and moving on to the next meal. Vulpimancers whine like dogs when scared as heard in The Last Laugh. Powers and Abilities Vulpimancers can move at high speeds in almost any terrain using their powerful, apelike arms. Vulpimancers have incredible athletic ability and heightened senses of smell, hearing and taste, but no sense of sight. This is supplemented with the porcupine-like quills on their back, which serve both as weapons and finely tuned sense receptors that can sense things and "see" in ways most other creatures can't. Vulpimancers can use their quills to detect the slightest movement, heat signatures and some say, even fear, the quills on their backs can be fired off like projectiles or the Vulpimancer can roll itself into a kind of spiked ball to attack its enemies, this can only be done by mature Vulpimancers. Vulpimancer's can make powerful leaps, as this was evolved from them chasing prey up steep cavern walls. Weaknesses Vulpimancers lack the vocal structure to speak anything other than their own language and to untrained ears, their words sound nothing more than growls and snarls, so they can't talk to anyone who doesn't know their language. Because they rely on their sense of smell and hearing to see, they are vulnerable to strong smells and loud noises. Having no eyes means that Vulpimancers to have some trouble with finer movement, and a few enemies have ways of getting close to them undetected or can get the drop on them fairly easily. Evolved Vulpimancers Evolved Vulpimancers are significantly larger. Their fur is a dark red color. They have fin-like growths on their backs. They also have a tail before they are mature, with a gray spike on the tip of it. Their teeth are slightly larger and claws are gray. Evolved Vulpimancers are capable of speaking English. Only male Ultimate Vulpimancers have been seen, so it's unknown what female Ultimate Vulpimancers look like. Notable Vulpimancers *Wildmutt (The Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) *Ultimate Wildmutt (evolved) *Vulpimancers from Truth *Null Void Vulpimancers *Kevin 11 (1/10 Vulpimancer) Trivia *According to Dwayne, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and they are unable to speak English. Evolved Vulpimancers can speak English though. *The name Vulpimancer is a play on the word vulpine, which means fox. Gallery WildmuttBen10.png Vulpimancers.jpg|Null Void Vulpimancers Ben-10-wildmutt-wallpaper.jpg Category:Alien species Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Sapient Beings Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens